battle_droidsfandomcom-20200213-history
Providence-class carrier/destroyer
The'' Providence-''class carrier/destroyer, the ''Providence-''class cruiser/destroyer, the Trade Federation cruiser or the''' Separatist Dreadnaught''' was a Separatists warship used during the Clone Wars era. These ship were used as Capital ships, Carriers, and Destroyers. This ship could outgun a Venator-''class Star Destroyer but the ''Venator could easily target its weak spots. Characteristics Weapons The Providence-''class has many weapons which made the ship very powerful in most cases. The ''Providence-''class carrier/destroyer has 40 Flak Guns, 20 on each side which made it powerful during ship-to-ship combat with Republic ''Victory-''class Star Destroyers or ''Venator-''class Star Destroyers. The ''Providence-''class also has numerous Dual laser cannons on each side in case of firing at Republic fighters. The ''Providence-''class also has 50 Quad turbolasers on the top of the ship. ontop of a Separatist Dreadnaught.]] The Separatist Dreadnaught also has 8 Proton torpedo launchers that can hold up to 2,800 Proton Torpedoes and 550 Discord missiles. Modular Compartments ''Providence-''class carrier/destroyers featured modular compartments which make the vessels very easy to modify. This makes it possible to easily upgrade the propulsion systems or weaponry of a given ship, as well as making it possible to convert the ships into starfighter carriers, or other variations. The ''Invincible is one example of a heavily modified Providence-''class carrier/destroyer. Trade Federation Cruisers are massive, cylindrical 1,088-meter-long warships with a pointed nose that tapered towards the superstructure. Some ''Providence-''class carrier/destroyers are longer, measuring 2,177.35 meters. These ships are said to be some of the biggest in the Confederate Navy and are capable of holding a planetary blockade almost by themselves. Control Bridges The ''Providence had 2 Control Bridges which made it quite an impressive design for such a large ship. The 1st Control Bridge was located in the front of the ship. The first Control Bridge contained 10 Driver Battle Droids or OOM Pilot Droids manning the ship. The 2 Droids in the front would drive the ship, while the others fired its weapons and unlocked doors. It contained 1 chair for a Tactical Droid, Super Tactical Droid, or a OOM Commander Battle Droid to sit in it. Sometimes, they carried biological officers. inside the Providence's 2nd Control Bridge.]] The Providence's 2nd control bridge is much smaller than the first. It only had 6 OOM Security Battle Droids manning it and still had 1 chair for the T-series tactical droids. The 2nd Control Bridge also have cannons protecting the front and the back. Complement The Providence-''class carrier/destroyer has cell bays and lots of hallways so B1 Battle Droids can walk in. Inside the ''Providence's hangar, it has many Droid Fighter Clips so they can hold 120 Vulture Droids, 120 Droid Tri-Fighters and 10-30 ''Hyena-''class bombers. Under the Providence's hangar, it stores 1.4 million B1 Battle Droids, 1.5 million B2 Super Battle Droids, and 280 Armored Assault Tanks and other droid craft. History Before the Clone Wars The Providence-''class came about as an updated model of Rendili StarDrive's ''Dreadnaught-''class heavy cruiser. Quarren manufacturers, originally working on license for Rendili, improved on the design and enlarged it several times to create new models for the Confederacy of Independent Systems. The ''Providence-''class carrier/destroyers were built on the Quarren-colonized world of Pammant. Their construction served to hide the more secretive building of the massive ''Subjugator-''class heavy cruisers. Christophsis One of the first ''Providence-''class carrier/destroyers was tested at Christophsis. Admrial Trench used a modified ''Providence-''class to fight against the Republic forces that were trying help Senator Organa. The ''Providence-''class was later destroyed by Anakin Skywalker. Attacking a Space Station and 2 ''Munificent-''class star frigates attack a Republic medical station.]] Another larger ''Providence-''class carrier/destroyer ambushed a Republic Felucia Medial Station with 2 ''Munificent-''class star frigates and destroyed it with its forward cannon. Kamino Grievous used a ''Providence-''class carrier/destroyer to attack Kamino. This ''Providence served as a Command Ship under the command of T-series tactical droid TV-94B. Blockade of Raxus Several ''Providence-''class carrier/destroyers participated in the Blockade of Raxus along with ''Recusant-''class light destroyers and ''Munificent-''class star frigates. Invading Dathomir When Grievous left to invade Dathomir, he used another dreadnaught for the Invasion. Category:CIS Warships Category:Legend Pages